One Last Time
by truelove93
Summary: She loved the way he made her feel. Every time she tried to tell him how she felt, all she could say was "Baby I." He called for her, she was right there. But when he couldn't love her hard enough, it caused a problem, so she decided to break free. Now that the world is ending, she decides that no matter what, she has to be with him, one last time.
1. The Way

**Hi everyone! This is a new story that follows Cat and Robbie's relationship through the songs of Ariana Grande. I got the idea for this story by reading some comments on Youtube after watching Ariana's video for "One Last Time." I thought it was very different from her other videos and I loved that she had Matt in it. So after watching the video, I started watching Victorious to get the dynamic between Cat and Robbie. So here it goes! Enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the songs in this story. Thanks to** **for the lyrics.**

Chapter One: The Way

It was an Open Mic Night on a dark Friday night at Hollywood Arts High School. It occurred every Friday night. It was a night where the students could show off their singing skills and amuse their classmates.

André Harris walked on to the amphitheater stage. He was wearing black pants and dress shoes with an orange jacket, a purple dress shirt, and a multi-colored tie. He waved his hands to get the rowdy crowd's attention. "All right, all right! Up next is a special act. Some close, personal friends of mine who I think make an amazing couple. Without further adieu, here are Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine!"

As he walked off, Robbie and his girlfriend, Cat, walked on to the stage hand in hand with large smiles on their faces. He was wearing a checkered shirt and khakis, she was wearing a white dress with pink and red flowers that complimented her flaming red hair and pale pink heels. The two had been dating for a few months now and everyone could tell how much they loved each other. They were the picture perfect couple. André handed each of them a microphone and walked off. The band started up with a beat reminiscent of 1990s R&B as Cat began to vocalize and Robbie began to rap.

 _What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

Cat then began to sing.

 _I love the way you make me feel ._

 _I love it, I love it ._

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it, I love it._

Robbie continued to rap. He smiled and waved his hands while Cat danced beside him.

 _Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour ._

 _Do my singing in the shower ,_

 _Picking petals off the flowers like_

 _Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

 _I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)._

Robbie turned to and pointed at Cat, who smiled at him as she continued to sing with her angelic voice. She turned to him, batting her eyelashes and staring at him flirtatiously. She sang to the audience, while also looking at Robbie and letting him dance with her.

 _You give me that kind of something_

 _Want it all the time, need it everyday ._

 _On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100 ,_

 _Never get enough, I can't stay away._

 _If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday._

 _You can get whatever you need from me ._

 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper._

 _So don't you worry, baby, you got me._

 _I got a bad boy, I must admit it ._

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it ._

 _And I don't care who sees it babe ._

 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me._

 _I love the way (you make me feel) ._

 _I love the way (I love it) ._

 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel) ._

 _Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way you love me._

 _Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping ._

 _When you put your lips on mine_

 _And honey it ain't a question (question)_

 _Cause boy I know just what you like_

 _So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday ._

 _Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me ._

 _Stay by your side, I'll never leave you ._

 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper._

 _So don't you worry, baby, you got me._

 _I got a bad boy, I must admit it ._

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it ._

 _And I don't care who sees it babe ._

 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me._

 _I love the way (you make me feel)._

 _I love the way (I love it)._

 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)._

 _Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way I love you._

Robbie walked up to Cat as he continued to rap his part of the song. He placed his arm around her and they swayed together. Cat twirled her hair and stared lovingly at Robbie.

 _Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine._

 _I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind._

 _You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time._

 _Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine._

 _You come and watch a movie with me,_

 _American Beauty or Bruce Almighty that's groovy,_

 _Just come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you,_

 _I'm not gonna get bored of, but baby you're an adventure, so please let me come explore you._

Cat and Robbie continued to dance together as Cat continued to sing. Everybody, including Robbie, was amazed at how well she could hit the high notes and the whistle tones.

 _So don't you worry, baby you got me._

 _I got a bad boy, I must admit it ._

 _You got my heart, don't know how you did it ._

 _And I don't care who sees it babe._

 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me._

 _I love the way (you make me feel)._

 _I love the way (I love it) ._

 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)._

 _I love the way (I love it)._

 _I love the way (you make me feel)._

 _I love the way (I love it)._

 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)._

 _I love the way (I love it)._

 _The way I love you ._

 _The way I love you, you, you, yeah._

 _I love the way you make me feel ._

 _I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel ._

 _I love it_

 _The way I love you._

The audience stood up and applauded Cat and Robbie. Cat threw her arms around Robbie, who in turn picked her up and twirled her around. Cat squealed and laughed as Robbie spun her around. When her put her down, they shared a sweet kiss, which made the audience applaud even louder.

 **Up Next: It's Robbie's birthday and a tongue-tied Cat decides to give him her best asset, her** **voice, to give him his gift.**


	2. Baby I

Chapter Two: Baby I

It was Robbie's birthday. All day long, people were wishing him a happy birthday. But the one person he really wanted to hear that from was his girlfriend, Cat. He saw her standing by her locker. When she saw him, her eyes lit up with happiness, and she ran to him. They wrapped their arms around each other and Cat squealed as Robbie picked her up. "Happy birthday, baby!" Cat said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Cat! You're still coming to my party at my house tonight, right?" Robbie asked.

"Of course I am. And I'll give you your special present there. You're going to love it, I promise!" Cat answered.

"Cool. Hey, I'll see you, later," Robbie said as he waved at his friends Beck, André, and Sinjin.

"I'll see you later!" Cat said as Robbie headed off to talk to Beck, André, and Sinjin. Cat then turned around to see her two best friends, Tori Vega and Jade West. She frantically rushed to them and said, "Guys, Robbie's birthday party is tonight and I still don't have a gift for him!"

"Wait, you just said you were going to give him his 'special gift' tonight and that he'd love it," Jade said.

"I know. I lied," Cat meekly said, looking down.

"Cat! You've had all this time and you haven't gotten him anything?!" Tori exclaimed.

"I could never find anything that was 'just right' for him. I wanted to give him something special, something unique, something no one else can give him, something that shows him how much I love him," Cat explained.

"I know what you can give him-" Jade started, smiling slyly.

"Jade!" Tori warned her friend, knowing that Cat would regret taking up on Jade's suggestions. Turning to Cat, she said, "Cat, if you want to give Robbie something special for his birthday, use _your_ greatest gift-your voice."

…

That night, Robbie's house was jumping with excitement. Music was blaring loudly and people were dancing and enjoying themselves. Of course the person enjoying himself the most was the birthday boy. As much fun as Robbie was having, he kept wondering where Cat was. Suddenly, the music was turned off.

"Hey, what happened to the music?" everybody asked.

Tori was holding the microphone next to the DJ. "Okay, let's hear it one more time for Robbie! Happy birthday, Robbie!" The crowd applauded. "Now Robbie, you might want to sit down for this," Tori continued. Robbie sat down in a large chair, though he seemed confused by what was going on. "Robbie, prepare to receive the greatest gift ever from none other than your girlfriend, the amazing Cat Valentine!"

The lights dimmed and an old R&B beat began to play. Suddenly, a spotlight came upon Cat, who was holding a giant inflatable microphone. She was wearing a white, lacy, midriff-baring bandeau top, faded denim shorts, and yellow Keds. Robbie's eyes widened at the sight. Cat stared at Robbie and began to sing.

 _Baby I got love for thee_

 _So deep inside of me I don't know where to start._

Cat started to strut sexily towards Robbie, stopping just feet ahead of him before breaking out into dance. Other partygoers and friends joined in as backup dancers. All the time, she was smiling and batting her eyelashes at Robbie. Robbie smiled in awe at his beautiful girlfriend.

 _I love you more than anything._

 _But the words can't even touch what's in my heart._

 _When I try to explain it I be sounding insane._

 _The words don't ever come out right._

 _I get all tongue tied (and twisted)._

 _I can't explain what I'm feeling_

 _And I say baby, baby_

 _Baby (baby I)._

 _Oh baby, oh baby, my baby (Baby I)._

 _Oh baby, baby I (baby I)._

 _All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby._

 _But every time I try to say it words they only complicate it._

 _Baby, baby (Ooh oh)._

 _Baby I'm so down for you._

 _No matter what you do (real talk) I'll be around._

 _Oh baby, see baby I been feelin' you_

 _Before I even knew what feelings were about._

 _Oh baby._

 _When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy._

 _The words don't ever come out right._

 _I get all tongue tied (and twisted)._

 _I can't explain what I'm feeling_

 _And I say baby, baby._

 _Baby (baby I) Oh baby, oh baby, my baby (baby I). Oh baby, baby I (baby I)_

 _All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby._

 _But every time I try to say it words they only complicate it._

 _Baby, baby_

 _Baby, baby_

 _Straight up, you got me. All in, how could I not be._

 _I sure hope you know (I sure hope you know). If it's even possible, I love you more_

 _Than word love can say it. It's better not explaining that's why I keep saying baby I_

 _Ooh baby, oh baby, my baby (Baby I)_

 _Oh baby, baby I (baby I)_

 _All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby ._

 _But every time I try to say it words they only complicated._

 _Baby, baby (baby) . Baby, baby (baby I) ._

 _Ooh baby oh baby oh baby (Baby I) ._

 _Oh baby (Baby I)._

 _All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby ._

 _But every time I try to say it words they only complicated ._

 _Every time I try to say it words they only complicated._

 _Every time I try to say it words they only complicated._

 _Baby, baby._

 _Baby, baby._

Cat finished her song with some whistle tones and a dramatic pose. Everyone applauded. Robbie arose from his chair and shared a passionate kiss with Cat, which made the partygoers cheer even louder. When they broke apart, Robbie said, "Thank you, Cat! That was the greatest birthday present ever!"


	3. Right There

Chapter 3: Right There

It was a warm Friday night. Everyone was at a masquerade Romeo-and-Juliet themed party at Cat's house. Cat herself was in her room, applying makeup in a vanity mirror with Tori, Tori's sister Trina, and Jade while her dogs played beneath their feet. Cat was wearing a large, strapless, pale pink dress and she was playing with a matching fan. They were all wondering when their boyfriends would arrive.

Robbie, on the other hand, was riding top-down in a convertible with Beck, André, and Sinjin. They were all wearing long, tailored coats with matching boots and chaps. They were squirting water guns from their seats. They finally arrived at the house and jumped the fence.

After a long while, Cat descended down her staircase. She waved her fan and maneuvered herself amongst the party guests as she searched for her Robbie. Robbie and his friends entered through the front door and looked for their friends. When Robbie and Cat finally saw each other, they smiled and embraced.

"You're late. For a while there, I didn't think you'd show up," Cat said.

"Are you kidding me? It's your party, you're the most beautiful girl here, and every time you call for me, I'm always going to be right there for you," Robbie answered. Together, they ascended to the balcony next to the staircase and entertained their guests by singing. Cat kicked off the song with her whistle tones.

 _(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)._

 _Then put your hands up. (Put your hands up)._

 _(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party) Then put your hands up._

 _(Put your hands up). You got it, you got it babe. You got it, you got it babe._

 _You got it, you got it babe. You got it, you got it babe._

Robbie then began to rap. He swayed from side to side, moved his arm up and down, and made his fingers walk on the line "walked out looking like a model." He then appeared surprised both by his own statement and by Cat's beauty.

 _(Okay, this, this)_

 _This for my number one girl who got the top spot title. Spent a hour in the bathroom, walked out looking like a model. God! Doing what you do, got me right there with Apollo On the moon, Who needs genies in a bottle girl If they already got you._

Robbie stepped aside and let Cat sing. While she sang, she played with her fan and Robbie danced around her.

 _Boy you make me feel so lucky. Finally the stars align._

 _Never has it been so easy, to be in love And to give you this heart of mine._

 _You know what I need. (Eh!) I know what you like. (Eh!)_

 _Put it all together baby we could be alright. (Hey) How could this be wrong_

 _When it feels so right? Yeah, I really love you. I really love you._

 _And I'll never let you go. You should know I'm never gonna change._

 _I'm always gonna stay. You call for me, I'm right there (right there)._

 _Right there (right there.) 'Cause you listen. And you care. You're so different._

 _No one compares. And if you never change I'm gonna stay right there. I'll always be right there._

 _You got it, you got it babe. (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party). You got it, you got it babe. (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)._

Robbie slowly walked away from Cat. They held onto each other's arms before letting go. Robbie descended down the stairs, never once taking his eyes off of Cat. He stood beneath the balcony as Cat continued to sing to him.

 _And I get butterflies, just thinking About you boy, you're on my mind._

 _Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming._

 _Lost in in your eyes and I lose all track of time. You know what I need. (Eh!)_

 _I know what you like. (Eh!) Put it all together baby we could be alright. (Hey)_

 _How could this be wrong When it feels so right? I really need you._

 _I really love you whoa._

 _And I'll never let you go. You should know I'm never gonna change._

 _I'm always gonna stay. You call for me, I'm right there (right there)._

 _Right there (right there). Cause you listen. And you care. You're so different._

 _No one compares. And if you never change I'm gonna stay right there._

 _I'll always be right there._

Cat joined Robbie downstairs and the party moved outdoors, towards the pool. Robbie began to rap again.

 _(What, Okay, What)_

 _Now if all fell through it Would you catch me before the pavement? If my Benz turned back to Public Transportation? Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting? And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary? A player too, you know I have some girls missionary. My black book, and numbers thicker than the dictionary. And bible I got to recycle I love and I like you. Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-thru. That's why I got you._

Cat and Robbie danced on the bricks surrounding Cat's pool. Synchronized swimmers formed a star in the pool. Robbie covered Cat's eyes with his hand and surprised her from behind. He then kissed her hand. Then, they jumped into the pool with everyone else. They tenderly embraced each other as Cat continued to sing to him.

 _And I'll never let you go (I got you). You should know I'm never gonna change._

 _I'm always gonna stay. You call for me, I'm right there (right there). Right there._

 _Cause you listen. And you care. You're so different. No one compares._

 _And if you never change. I'm gonna stay right there. I'll always be right there._

 _(If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party)._

 _You got it, I'll always be right there. Always be right there, you got it, you got it babe._

 _You got it, you got it babe. You got it, you got it babe. You got it, you got it babe._

Robbie held Cat as they stayed afloat in her pool. Their foreheads were inches apart. His hands were on her waist and hers were on his shoulders. Cat sweetly said to Robbie, "I'll always be right there for you, too," as she leaned forward and kissed him.


	4. Love Me Harder

**Sorry, it's been a while with this one. I've been trying to get through with work and school starting again and TDD. This week, I got tickets for me and my friend to see Ariana in Birmingham next month for my birth, so I'm really excited about that. Hopefully I'll get this story done before then, but I try not to make those kinds of promises because I usually break them. Anyway. here's the next chapter. This is where things start to go downhill for Robbie and Cat.**

 **Also, thanks to for the lyrics to this one.**

Chapter 4: Love Me Harder

"What do you mean, Cat? You know I love you," Robbie asked his girlfriend, who was standing across from him with her arms folded and a frown on her face.

Cat sighed and said, "I feel like we've been in a rut. We don't go out like we used to. We always do the same old stuff every time we're together and we're usually always with our friends. We never have any alone time. I just don't feel as appreciated by you anymore."

"I'm sorry, Cat. What do you want me to do? Just tell me, and I'll do it," Robbie said, taking her hands in his. Cat began to sing slowly and deeply.

 _Tell me something I need to know._

 _Then take my breath and never let it go._

 _If you just let me invade your space,_

 _I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain_

 _And if in the moment I bite my lip,_

 _Baby, in that moment you'll know this is_

 _Something bigger than us and beyond bliss._

 _Give me a reason to believe it._

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder._

 _And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder._

 _Baby, love me harder._

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Love me, love me, love me,_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Harder, harder, harder._

Robbie, not seeming to understand what she was trying to say, just stared at Cat. She pulled her hands out of his and turned to walk away, when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. He started to sing soulfully.

 _I know your motives and you know mine._

 _The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind._

 _If you know about me and choose to stay,_

 _Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain._

At this time, Robbie began to stroke Cat's cheek and he moved his hand all the way down to her hip before she began to back away.

 _And if in the moment you bite your lip._

 _When I get you moaning you know it's real._

 _Can you feel the pressure between your hips?_

 _I'll make it feel like the first time._

Cat continued her imploring.

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder._

Robbie promised.

 _I'm a love you harder._

Cat continued to make her requests well known as she backed up. Robbie followed her.

 _And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder._

Robbie added.

 _Love me harder._

Cat continued to sexily beg.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Love me, love me, love me,_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Harder, harder, harder,_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Love me, love me, love me,_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Harder, harder, harder._

Soon the pair was standing face to face with their arms folded across their chests. Robbie then bluntly asked.

 _So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)_

Cat answered.

 _You got to try, try, try again, yeah._

Not sure how many tries Cat would offer him, Robbie again asked.

 _So what do I do if I can't figure it out? (figure it out)_

Cat gave her clear and final answer.

 _I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again._

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder._

Robbie, now understanding what he had to do, said.

 _I'm a love you, love you, love you._

Cat continued to sing, hoping she made a point to her boyfriend.

 _And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder. (love me, love me, baby)_

 _'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder. (love me harder)_

 _And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder._

Robbie emphatically sang.

 _I'm going to do it. I'm a love you harder._

Smiling, Cat finished out the song.

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Love me, love me, love me,_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Harder, harder, harder,_

 _(Love me, love me, baby)_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Love me, love me, love me_

 _(Just a little bit, harder, harder, baby)_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

 _Harder, harder, harder._

"So do you think you can do it?" Cat asked.

Robbie nodded and said, "Of course. If that's what you need, then I will love you harder." Cat smiled and the two hugged. Although their argument had been settled that day, deep down, they both wondered how long he could love her hard enough before she wasn't happy again. How long would it be before she walked away from him forever?


	5. Problem

**So i clearly didn't get this done by my birthday, but I still went to see Ariana in concert and it was amazing! I hope I can get this one done by Christmas, though. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Five: Problem

It had not been better for Cat and Robbie since their argument. He was more attentive to her, but maybe a little too much. Every conversation, even the most insignificant ones they, had turned into an argument. She had started ditching her pink, frilly dresses and started wearing shorter tops, skirts, and shorts, which attracted the attention of several other guys and made Robbie jealous. To Cat, it was feeling proud and confident in her body. To Robbie, it was an excuse to get attention from other guys.

Their friends had noticed the growing tension between the once-happy couple. It made them uncomfortable and unsure if they could do anything about it or what would happen to their tight-knit group of friends once they broke up. One day at lunch, Cat was sitting with Tori, Trina, and Jade when the topic of her relationship with Robbie came up.

"So Cat, I know things have been bad between you and Robbie lately. Are guys gonna break up?" Tori asked.

Cat sighed and answered, "I don't know. I mean I know we've been fighting a lot, but I really do love him and he's the first guy that's ever really loved me for me. Still, he can be so annoying. Last night it got pretty bad. He said I have a shrill and annoying voice and I don't make him happy anymore. We just hung up angry and haven't talked since."

"Aw, that sucks, Cat, " Jade said. "He's such a jerk."

"Hey look! Robbie's coming over here. I hope he's coming to apologize," Trina said. The girls glared at Robbie as he approached their table.

"Cat, I'm sorry about what I said last night," Robbie said. "Most of the time, I really like your voice."

"Most of the time? You should like it all the time!" Cat shrieked.

"Maybe if you didn't give me so much to complain about, I would like it a bit more," Robbie shouted. Cat groaned and grabbed her hair.

"Robbie, I want this to work, but sometimes you just make it so difficult. Sometimes I feel like I would have one less problem without you."

"What did you say?" Robbie asked, shocked and angry by what Cat had just said.

"Don't worry, Robbie. I'll help Cat spell it out for you," Trina piped in. The girls stood in a triangular formation and Trina began to rap, the only kind of music she was even slightly good at performing.

 _Uh huh! It's Trina! I got one more problem with you girl. One less, one less! Aye Problem!_

Cat and the girls turned to Robbie. Cat walked toward him and began to sing.

 _Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya I want you! (you you) And even though I can't forgive you, I really want ta I want you! (you you)_

 _Tell me, tell me baby. Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it. I want you! (you you)_

 _Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders. I should be wiser And realize that I've got-_

Andre piped in and began to whisper.

 _One less problem without ya! I got one less problem without ya! I got one less problem without ya!_

Cat softly added.

 _I got one less, one less problem._

Andre added.

 _One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

Cat finished up the chorus.

 _I got one less, one less problem._

 _I know you're never gonna wake up. I gotta give up But it's you! (you you) I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back. But it's you! (you you) Every time you touch me and say you love me, I get a little bit breathless. I shouldn't want it. But it's you! (you you)_

 _Head in the clouds, got no weight on my shoulders. I should be wiser And realize that I've got-_

Andre whispered with Cat.

 _One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

Cat softly added.

 _I got one less, one less problem._

Andre continued to whisper.

 _One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

Cat finished up the chorus and headed over to dance with Tori and Jade.

 _I got one less, one less problem._

Trina piped and rapped, while Cat, Tori, and Jade danced.

 _It's Trina! Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you. In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you. You saying that you know, but I really, really doubt you understand my life is easy When I ain't around you. Iggy Iggy too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence. And the best thing now is probably for you to exit. I let you go, let you back, I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping-either you want it or you just keep playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin'. There's a million yous baby boo. So don't be dumb. I got 99 problems, but you won't be one, like what!_

Cat loudly, but beautifully continued.

 _One less, one less problem One less, one less problem._

 _Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got (I've got)-_

Andre continued to whisper with Cat.

 _One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

Cat softly added.

 _I got one less, one less problem._

Andre continued to whisper.

 _One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

Cat continued to softly sing.

 _I got one less, one less problem._

Andre finished whispering.

 _One less problem without ya I got! One less problem without ya! I got! One less problem without ya!_

Cat sweetly finished up the song.

 _I got one less, one less problem._

Cat and her friends finished up staring down Robbie. "Now do you understand, Robbie?" she asked.

"Actually, no. One minute you say you love me, the next you're saying you want me to get lost. What do you want me to do? Do you want to break up? If this is my chance to go, should I take it?"

 **To be continued...**


	6. Break Free

Chapter 6: Break Free

 _Previously on "One Last Time"…_

 _Cat and her friends finished up staring down Robbie. "Now do you understand, Robbie?" she asked._

 _"Actually, no. One minute you say you love me, the next you're saying you want me to get lost. What do you want me to do? Do you want to break up? If this is my chance to go, should I take it?"_

 **And now…**

Cat took a deep breath and stared Robbie straight in the eyes, knowing what she had to do and how much it would hurt them. She opened her mouth and began to sing and dance again, this time all on her own.

 _If you want it, take it. I should have said it before. Tried to hide it, fake it. I can't pretend anymore._

 _I only want to die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart. I don't wanna hear you lie tonight now that I've become who I really am._

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it. I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more._

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it. I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more_

 _You were better, deeper. I was under your spell like a deadly fear I am, babe, on the highway to hell._

 _I only want to die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart. I don't wanna hear you lie tonight now that I've become who I really am._

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it. I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it I'm stronger than I've been before This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more._

 _(No more, baby, ooh) Thought of your body, I came alive. It was lethal, it was fatal in my dreams it felt so right. But I woke up every time. Oh baby!_

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it. I'm stronger than I've been before. This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more._

 _This is the part when I say I don't want it. I'm stronger_ _than I've been before. This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist_ it no more.

Cat sadly approached Robbie, who was looking down and starting to tear up at the end of his relationship with Cat. "Robbie, You were one of my best friends and the first guy I ever loved. I will always care about you and I will always have a special place for you, but I just can't do this anymore. Goodbye, Robbie." Cat briskly turned around and walked away, tears forming on the brim of her eyes.


	7. Santa Tell Me

Chapter Seven: Santa Tell Me

It had been several months since Cat and Robbie broke up. Since then, they hadn't spoken much. They, along with the rest of their friends, had gone their own separate ways. In some ways, it was all for the best. Cat had started a vegan diet, and thus lost a lot of weight. She had stopped dying her hair red, and her hair turned brown as a result. Cat was rather proud and confident in her new appearance.

Cat had moved out on her own after her parents moved away to be with her brother in rehab. She had moved into her Nonna's old apartment and opened up an after-school babysitting business with her new roommate and best friend, Sam Puckett. Tonight, on a California warm Christmas Eve, they were throwing a party for all the kids they babysat. Cat was finishing up her makeup as Sam walked in.

"Cat, a lot of the kids just arrived and they're wondering where you are. Wow, you look gorgeous." Cat was wearing form-fitting red dress with the sides cut out and matching heels. Sam was just wearing a green and red Christmas sweater and some jeans with her Converses.

"Thank you, Sam. My mom sent me this ensemble as an early Christmas present. She really wanted to see me wear this for Christmas. I'll send her a picture and then I'll join you, okay?"

"Okay." Sam headed back to the party. Cat took her pearphone and snapped a quick mirror selfie, which she then sent to her mom with the text, "Merry Christmas! I miss you guys!" Her mom then replied with, "Merry Christmas, Cat! We miss you, too." Her mom had also set a picture of her along with her dad and her brother from rehab.

Cat then headed out toward the party. There was a Christmas tree adorned with lights and ornaments. There were gifts underneath the tree that Sam and Cat were going to give the kids. Kids were enjoying snacks and playing games. Their friend Goomer was dressed up as Santa Clause and kids were sitting on his lap, telling him what they wanted for Christmas. Their friend Dice was acting as a deejay for the night, playing Christmas music that everyone wanted to hear.

Cat was playing with the kids when the doorbell rang. "Ding Dong! I'll get it," she playfully said. She went to open the door. To her surprise, it was none other than her ex-boyfriend, Robbie.

He sheepishly smiled and said, "Hi, Cat." Cat shrieked and slammed the door in his face. Sam walked up to Cat.

"Hey, wasn't that Robbie?"

"You invited my ex-boyfriend to our Christmas party?!" Cat shouted.

"Yeah. I ran into him at the mini-market. He asked about you. I told him you were fine and that if he wanted to swing by tonight for some free meatballs, then he could."

"But we're broken up! We haven't spoken in months!" Cat cried.

"Hey, calm down, Cat. It's just one night. Do you think that just one night would hurt that much?" Sam asked.

Cat shook her head. "I guess not."

"Then go on and let the poor boy in," Sam said.

Cat sighed. She turned around and opened the door. There stood Robbie, rubbing his nose where Cat had slammed the door. "Hi, Robbie."

"Hello, Cat."

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting you."

"That's okay. I know this is a bit of a surprise. Wow, Cat, you look different."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shrieked. "What, do you think I'm fat or something?"

"No, no, Cat. Not at all. You look beautiful," Robbie hastily replied.

"Really?" Cat asked, now calm.

"Yeah." Robbie answered.

"Well thank you. You look pretty nice yourself," Cat said, somewhat flirtatiously. It was true. Robbie had grown a few inches and cut his curly hair. He had also grown leaner and more muscular. He was wearing a nice dress shirt, pants, a black blazer and black dress shoes.

"Thank you. Look, Cat, I know this is awkward for you. It's awkward for me too, I'll admit it. But for tonight, can we just put aside our differences and make this a great Christmas for all these kids?" He extended his hand. Cat took it and they shook hands.

"Okay," she said. To Cat's surprise, the night went swimmingly well. They played with the kids, enjoyed some good food and music, and never got into an argument. They spent most of the night on the couch talking, laughing, and catching up with each other.

Suddenly, Sam loudly clapped her hands. "All right everyone it's time for presents!" The children cheered. "Cat come and help me hand these things out."

"Kay kay!" Cat said. They had bought gifts for all the children they babysat. One by one, the kids opened their presents. Their faces lit up with joy. The girls got dolls, hair and makeup accessories, and stuffed animals. The boys got sports accessories, jerseys, and toy cars. All of the kids got winter coats, hats, gloves, and scarves.

Sam pulled out a gift for Cat. "Cat, I hope you lie this. I actually put forth some effort into finding the perfect gift for you because over the past year, I've grown to like you. So here you go."

"Yay!" Cat cheered. She took the present from Sam and unwrapped it. It was a dark blue jacket with a hood. It was lined with purple fluorescent lights that came on with the flick of a switch. Cat gasped when she saw the lights come on. "Aw, Sam, it's perfect. Thank you so much!" She and Sam hugged. "I have a gift for you, too." She pulled out a small red paper bag with green and blue tissue paper.

Sam took the bag and took off the tissue paper. Her eyes widened in awe. "You got me a lifetime subscription to Clucky's Fried Chicken!" Cat nodded. "Cat, I love you so, so much!" Sam said as she hugged Cat.

Robbie suddenly stood up. "I have a gift for you, too, Cat!"

Cat turned pink with embarrassment. "Oh, Robbie, you didn't have to. I don't even have a gift for you."

"That's okay, Cat! I got this for you before we broke up. But I don't want to give it to anyone else." He handed her a small box. Cat took the box and opened it. The gift was a heart on a silver chain.

"Oh wow, Robbie. It's beautiful. Thank you," Cat said, stunned. She looked up and smiled at him.

"You should put it on right now," Robbie said. The kids agreed. Cat took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck. She lifted up her hair afterward. "It looks good on you. It suits you," Robbie said. The kids cheered and agreed with him.

One kid asked, "Hey, what time is it? I think my mom's coming to get me pretty soon.

"It's 9:30," another kid answered.

"9:30! Oh no! I promised my mom I'd be home by ten," Robbie said. "I'm sorry, Cat, but I have to go." He hurriedly headed towards the door. Cat followed him.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she asked.

Robbie turned around. "I'm sorry, Cat, but yes."

They heard the kids behind them "oohing." At first, they were confused by what the noise was about. One kid shouted, "They're standing underneath the mistletoe!" Cat and Robbie looked up. Sure enough, over the threshold, was the mistletoe. "Kiss!" the kids chanted. Cat and Robbie awkwardly smiled and looked around, trying to avoid the inevitable kiss.

"It's okay, Robbie. We don't have to."

"Now Cat, I'm not one to break tradition. What do you say we do it just to get these kids to shut up?" he whispered. Cat nodded. They both closed their eyes and slowly leaned in until their lips met. As soon as their lips touched, a resurgence of repressed feelings came back to the surface for both of them. The kids continued to cheer. After a few seconds, they pulled apart. They stared at each other with a sense of fear until Robbie said, "I'd better get going now." Cat followed him outside. She pulled in her arms as the crisp California air settled around her body.

"Thanks again for the necklace. Merry Christmas, Robbie!"

"Merry Christmas, Cat!" Robbie said as he headed towards his car. Cat headed back to the apartment. Before he got in, he called out, "Cat?"

Cat sharply turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"I didn't come for the free meatballs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked, not in her typical are-you-trying-to-insult-me kind of way but in an are-you-saying-what-I-think-you're-saying kind of way.

Robbie simply smiled and said, "Goodnight, Cat," before getting into his car and driving off. Cat stood there for a minute or two, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. They had broken up months ago. They weren't getting along. It was all for the better, wasn't it? Then why was it when they had just kissed that she didn't want it to stop? That she had butterflies in the pit of her stomach like she did when they were together? Like their breakup had never even happened?

Confused, Cat slowly headed back indoors. Sam closed the door behind her. "See, I told you having him here wouldn't be that bad, didn't I?"

"Yeah, whatever," Cat sadly said, looking down at the floor.

Sam noticed that her friend was sad at such an exciting party. "Hey, what's the matter? I saw you guys laughing and having a good time."

"We were. But kissing him up there in front of everybody just brought back all these old feelings and he said he didn't come for the free meatballs and now I don't know what to feel or if her wants to get back together-heck, if _I_ want to get back together with him-or what," Cat explained.

"Well whatever happens happens," Sam said. Cat nodded. She noticed Goomer sitting in a chair, still dressed up as Santa Clause and talking to the kids. She got up and sat in Goomer's lap.

"Ho ho ho! Well hello there Cat! How can I help you?" Goomer asked in his jolly voice. Still sitting on his lap, Cat, at a loss of words for her emotions, began to express herself the only other way she knew how-by singing.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there._

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares._

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _Feeling Christmas all around_

 _And I'm tryna' play it cool_

 _But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room._

Cat got up from Goomer's lap and started walking away from him. She started dancing. The kids soon joined in. They started making cute faces and boxes with their hands.

 _"Let It Snow" is blasting out._

 _But I won't get in the mood._

 _I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know_

 _It's true love that he thinks of_

 _so next Christmas_

 _I'm not all alone, boy._

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there._

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares._

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _I've been down this road before-_

 _Fell in love on Christmas night_

 _But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side._

 _Now I need someone to hold,_

 _Be my fire in the cold._

 _But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling_

 _Or if it's true love that he thinks of_

 _So next Christmas_

 _I'm not all alone, boy._

Cat leaned up against the wall, shaking her hips as she continued singing.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there._

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh._

 _On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh._

 _But I don't want a new broken heart._

 _This year I've got to be smart._

 _Oh, baby_

 _If ya won't be, if ya won't be here!_

Now, the entire party was singing along with Cat, who sang, twirled, and danced across the room.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there._

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there._

 _Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_

 _next year._

 _Santa, tell me if he really cares_

 _'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_

 _next year._

The party cheered as Cat finished up where she began, by sitting on Goomer's lap. Goomer said, "Well, Cat, I can't tell you what he really feels or what will happen next. But if you and this young man truly care about each other, I'm sure you'll work something out."

Cat smiled. "Thank you, Goomer!" She hugged him as the kids cheered. Finally, the party ended and parents came by to pick up their children from Sam and Cat's party.

The next day, Sam, Cat, Goomer, Dice, and Nonna were cleaning up. Nonna was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Sam and Cat were picking up trash. Goomer was vacuuming. Dice was throwing away old food and watching TV. Sam approached Cat, giving her a playful punch on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Cat asked.

"You never did thank me," Sam said, smiling slyly.

"For what?"

"For inviting Robbie and making you guys realize you still like each other," Sam said in a singsong voice. Cat just stood in silence. "You know it's true. I saw the way he was looking at you and might I say Cat Valentine, that you looked rather hot!"

Cat smiled and said, "Thank you, Sam, for inviting my ex-boyfriend over here and making us feel happy around each other again." The girls smiled and hugged.

Dice suddenly stood up in front of the TV. "Sam! Cat! Goomer! Nonna! Get in here!" he yelled. Everyone came and huddled around the TV.

"What's going on?" Cat asked.

Dice pointed the remote at the television and said, "Look!" The news was on. A woman sat at a desk, reporting on an incoming comet.

"Astronomers have determined that the comet Eurydice is on course for collision with planet Earth within the next month. Because it's debris is so large, it will not shrink in space before hitting the Earth's surface, which will most likely occur in the Los Angeles area. The comet will cause destruction all over Earth of seismic proportions. I'm afraid this is the end of life as we all know it. Because of Comet Eurydice, all life on Earth will go extinct. This is the end of the world."

Everyone sat in shock at what they had just heard.

"This can't be true. I never thought I'd live long enough to see the end of the world," Nonna said.

"It's true," Dice said. "Nothing can be done to stop it."

Goomer grabbed the sides of his own head and yelled in his typical Southern accent, "Oh no! The comet's going to hit us and we're all going to die!"

"They say it'll happen sometime next month," Dice said, trying to calm him down. In the midst of everything, Cat stood there, frozen in shock. In just one month, she and everyone else on Earth would die. Their innocent lives would end so suddenly. They would never fulfill their dreams. And suddenly Cat thought, "I'll never see Robbie again."


	8. One Last Time Part 1

Chapter Eight: One Last Time Part 1

For the next month, everyone was on lookout and preparing for the end. The comet got closer and closer to Earth and every day was a countdown until the last day of everyone's life. Schools, businesses, and all other operations were closed own in anticipation of the end. Every time you turned on the news, you saw another story about the comet causing electrical complications or a riot breaking out in some part of the world because of the enormous amount of terror the comet was causing.

There were also many stories on how the comet got its name. In Greek mythology, the poet Orpheus wed a beautiful nymph named Eurydice only to have her die on their wedding day after being bitten by a snake. Orpheus went to the underworld to free her from Hades. Hades released her on the condition that he could not look back at her until they both reach Earth's surface. However, he looked back at the last minute and lost her forever.

Every day, Cat was reminded how her young life would soon be cut short. She went over in her head the many things she would never get to do. She would never become a world-famous singer and actress. She would never become an EGOT. She would never get married. She would never hold her first child. She would never know the feeling of growing old with the man she loved. She would never even get to tell the man she loved how she felt.

Sam, Cat, and their friends had been spending a lot of time at Elderly Acres with Nonna. "You know, when you get to be about my age, almost all you think about is when you're going to die and when your friends are going to die. But I gotta tell you, I didn't think it would come for all of us so soon," Nonna said. Turning to Cat, she continued. "Cat, I just got off the phone with your parents. Frankie's not doing so good. He's been on a rampage ever since he heard about the comet and there seems to be no point in getting him to calm down so they're going to spend the rest of their days with him. But they send their love and they miss you very much."

"I miss them too," Cat said. Looking down at her hands, Cat changed the subject. "Nonna, did you ever do something so bad to someone you love and feel like there's nothing you could do or there isn't enough time to repair things with that person?"

"Is this about your brother?" Nonna asked. "Believe me I know he's…strange, but he does love you."

"No, no," Cat answered, shaking her head.

"Oh, I get it. This is about that boy, isn't it?" Nonna asked. Cat nodded. "Well, dear, let me tell you something. I was a pretty, spunky thing like you once and there was a handsome young man and we had the hots for each other. But we also got into a lot of fights. And with each fight, our relationship grew stronger and stronger."

"What finally happened to him?" Cat asked.

"I married him," Nonna answered.

"You mean…Grandpa?" Cat asked. Nonna nodded.

"Nugget, not a day goes by that I don't think about your grandfather. But when I look back, I am perfectly content with the way things played out because we had to fight for our relationship. I have no regrets about anything. If you really feel like this Robbie is the one for you, go get him."

Cat smiled. "Thanks, Nonna. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." The two hugged. Nonna turned around and offered her hand to Cat's friends. "Sam, Dice, Goomer, even though I don't understand you guys and wish you guys had proper names, you're still Cat's friends and any friend of Cat's is a friend of mine and I love you all dearly."

"We love you, too, Nonna," Sam said. "You're a great cook, cleaner, and mother figure to all of us. You're a better cook and cleaner than Cat."

"Hey!" Cat shouted.

"Anyway, you're a pretty cool grandma," Dice said.

"You're a great woman," Goomer added.

Sam turned to Dice. "Dice, you're very pretentious for your age and you're a jack-of-all-trades and I envy that about you even though I make fun of you for not being a typical twelve-year-old."

"Thanks, Sam…I guess." Turning to gomer, he said, "Goomer, even though you're very simple-minded, even more so than Cat-"

"Hey!" Cat shouted again.

"Anyway," Dice continued, ignoring her, "You gave me a chance when no one else would, and I'm pretty grateful to you for that. And you're a great friend to all of us." Everyone nodded.

"Awww, shucks, folks. All I can say is that I love you all so much," Goomer said. They all engaged in one final group hug.

Early one dark, grey, foggy morning as the comet was getting closer, Cat suddenly woke up, realizing what she had to do. She couldn't waste any more time. She slipped into some American Eagle jeggings, a black lace top and the jacket that Sam had just given her for Christmas. She put on little makeup and pulled her messy hair back into a half-ponytail. She tiptoed over to Sam and shook her. "Sam. Sam, wake up." Sam groaned and stirred. "What, Cat?" She looked over at her clock. "It's 6:00 in the morning. Are you insane?" "Sam, I need you to drive me to Hollywood Arts High School." "But it's closed, Cat. It's been closed for weeks."

"I know. I need you to take me to see Robbie so that I can tell him that I still love him."

"But I thought you told me he was dating some Gabriella girl?" Sam asked, confused.

"I don't care about that right now. I just know I need to tell him how I feel before time runs out. So are you going to take me or not?"

After a brief pause, Sam said, "Yeah. Just give me a minute to get ready. Sam got up, brushed her hair and her teeth, got dressed, and got the keys. "C'mon. Let's go." They got into Sam's car. After about twenty minutes, they arrived at the deserted Hollywood Arts High School.

"How do you even know he's here?" Sam asked.

"I've got to start somewhere and this is the place he loves more than anywhere else in the world," Cat answered.

"Cat, what you're doing, going to see the guy you love to tell him how you feel-it's really inspired me. So after I'm done here, I'm going to see if I can catch Freddie before the comet comes."

"That's great, Sam." After a long pause and stare, Cat continued with the fact they had both been avoiding. "So this is really the last time we'll ever see each other."

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah." They swiftly leaned forward and embraced each other.

"Sam, I want you to know that you are one of the strongest, bravest girls I've ever met. And that it's okay to let your feelings show sometimes. You're one of my very best friends."

Sam sighed and said, "Cat, even though I often find your childish behavior annoying, I think it's really sweet to see at least one innocent soul still out there. I guess this is goodbye. Goodbye, Cat Valentine, and good luck."

"Goodbye, Sam Puckett. Good luck to you, too." The two pulled apart and exchanged one last solemn stare before Cat got out of the car. Sam slowly pulled away. Cat pushed open the rusty door, kicking some dust off the handle. She coughed. Posters and books lined the floor. "Robbie?" she called out. "Tori? Trina? André? Jade? Beck? Sinjin? Sikowitz?" she called out. There was no reply. As she crept along the corridors of her high school, she began to sing to herself.

 _I was a liar. I gave into the fire. I know I should've fought it. At least I'm being honest. Feel like a failure 'cause I know that I failed you. I should've done you better 'cause you don't want a liar (come on)._

If she had fought harder for her relationship with Robbie and treated him better, she wouldn't be in this place right now.

 _And I know, and I know, and I know she gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you. And I know, and I know, and I know that you got everything but I got nothing here without you._

Even though Robbie was with Gabriella, she knew she couldn't live with herself if she didn't tell him that she still loved him, even if he rejected her.

 _So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home. One more time I promise after that, I'll let you go. Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms. One last time I need to be the one who takes you home. I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve it. But stay with me a minute, I'll swear I'll make it worth it. Can't you forgive me, at least just temporarily? I know that this is my fault. I should have been more careful (come on). And I know, and I know, and I know she gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you. And I know, and I know, and I know that you got everything but I got nothing here without you baby._

Cat searched every hallways, every classroom, the amphitheater, and the auditorium, calling out Robbie's name, but found no one there. As she returned to the hallway, she found Rex, Robbie's beloved puppet, in pieces. Stuffing and cloth covered the floor. Cat gasped and covered her mouth. "Rex," she softly said. She knelt by Rex's side. If he was here in this condition, and given the violent riots she had seen on the television over the past few weeks, she realized that Robbie could have very well faced one of these riots and died. Coming to this sad conclusion, she sadly and quietly sang as she broke down into tears.

 _So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home._

As she wept, she heard a guitar strumming and a familiar tune.

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

Cat turned around to see none other than Robbie standing at the end of the hallway, strumming his guitar. His curly hair was messy and his glasses were askew, but he was alive and well nonetheless. He was wearing black pants and a dark jacket similar to Cat's. Cat wiped away the tears from her eyes to get a clearer view of him. He was singing the exact same song he had written and sung to her when she was down.

 _ **You're the nugget in my ChickenMc,**_

 _ **The peanuts in my butter.**_

 _ **Adding fiber to our diet's**_

 _ **Beneficial for each other.**_

 _ **You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth.**_

 _ **You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t.**_

 _ **You're baby giraffe and I'm and a safety ranger.**_

 _ **You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger.**_

 _ **Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees.**_

 _ **You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey.**_

 _ **You're Akeelah, I'm the bee.**_

 _ **You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water.**_

 _ **You're New York, I'm the buildings.**_

 _ **You're my mother, I'm your father.**_

 _ **And I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

 _ **If you're Bobby I'll be Whitney.**_

 _ **If you're Method I'll be Redman.**_

 _ **If you're Carrie I'm Samantha.**_

 _ **If you're Oprah I'll be Stedman.**_

 _ **If you're Leia I'm Han Solo.**_

 _ **If you're Warbucks I'll be Annie.**_

 _ **If you're puff the magic dragon I'll be Peter, Paul, and Mary.**_

 _ **I love you like a Cops marathon on TV,**_

 _ **I love you more than the original Star Wars trilogy.**_

 _ **I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoo.**_

 _ **I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado.**_

 _ **When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant.**_

 _ **And if we ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant.**_

 _ **And I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

The two began to sing together in perfect harmony and slowly walk toward each other.

 _ **And everyday when you're walking**_ _One more time, I promise_

 _ **down the street,**_ _after that, I'll let you go._

 _ **Is like every other day because you're**_ _Baby, I don't care if you got_

 _ **constantly walking down the street.**_ _her in your heart. All I_

 _ **And everyday I'm only thinking about you.**_ _really care is you wake up_

 _ **And a bunch of other important things,**_ _in my arms. One last time I_ _ **but primarily you.**_ _need to be the one who takes_ _ **And that's true.**_ _you home. I know I should've_

 _ **'Cause I think you're swell.**_ _fought it. At least I'm being_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_ _honest. Just stay with me a_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_ _minute, I swear I'll make it_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_ _worth it. 'Cause I don't want_ _ **I'll be the Jagger to your Richards,**_ _to be without you. So one last_

 _ **The Captain Kirk to your Picard.**_ _time I need to be the one who_

 _ **If you're a molten lava room I'll be the**_ _takes you home. One more_

 _ **one inept guard.**_ _time, I promise after that, I'll let_

 _ **You're the tofu to my hippie,**_ _you go. Baby, I don't care if_

 _ **the words in my dictionary.**_ _you got her in your heart. All I_

 _ **If you're Sporty and Ginger,**_ _really care is you wake up in my_

 _ **I'll be Baby, Posh, and Scary.**_ _arms. One last time I need to be_ _ **We go together like pastrami on rye.**_ _the one who takes you home._

 _ **Like watching Titanic and trying not to cry.**_ _One last time I need to be_ _ **You're in my mind like a song.**_ _the one who takes you home._

 _ **You're in my head like a zombie.**_

 _ **You're more fun than Frisbee in the park.**_

 _ **Or popping edamame.**_

 _ **We go together like a parade and confetti.**_

 _ **And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti.**_

"Will there be meatballs?" Cat sweetly asked. They were now standing directly in front of each other.

"For you, there always would be," Robbie answered. He then finished up his song.

 _ **And I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

 _ **I think you're swell.**_

Robbie and Cat threw their arms around each other. He picked her up and then put her down. "Oh, Robbie! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. I wish I had never broken up with you. I know I should have fought for our relationship harder and I know you're with Gabriella now but I just needed to let you know how I felt before Comet Eurydice came. I just wish it hadn't taken the comet and Christmas for me to realize all of this."

"Oh, Cat! I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I was crazy and stupid, but it's only because I'm crazy stupid in love with you."

"I'm crazy stupid in love with you, too," Cat said. "And Gabriella?" Cat cautiously asked.

"That's been over for a while. There wasn't much there to begin with. She was mainly my rebound from you. I thought she'd make you jealous," Robbie answered.

"Well you succeeded," Cat said, half-mad. Then she realized something. "Where is everyone?"

"Well from what I heard, Tori and Trina are with their family, André's with his grandmother in her secret bomb shelter, Beck and Jade eloped in Vegas, and God knows where Sinjin and Sikowitz are," Robbie answered. He then asked, "Where's your family and friends?"  
"My parents are with Frankie in rehab, Nonna's at Elderly Acres, Dice and Goomer are on their own, and Sam went back to Seattle to talk to Freddie. What about yours?"

"My parents and my sister were on vacation in Florida when news of the comet hit and they can't come home," Robbie sadly answered.

"I'm sorry. Well now that we're here, let's promise not to leave each other ever again. This will be 'til death do us part and I think death is coming pretty soon," Cat said, extending her pinky.

"You're right, Cat." Robbie and Cat locked pinkies and kissed each other's pinkies, sealing their promise. They then looked up and kissed each other. As soon as they broke apart, Cat giggled. They hugged, happy to be a part of each other's lives once again before the end came.


	9. One Last Time Part 2

Chapter Nine: One Last Time Part 2

Cat and Robbie lay cuddling together on a coral couch in the attic of Hollywood Arts High School, where Cat had previously stayed before she moved into the apartment with Sam. An old, worn blanket was wrapped around them. They had lived off of whatever they could find around or near the school, counting down the days to the comet.

"I'm so glad we got back together and have this time left to spend it together before the end," Cat said.

"Me too. God, I've missed this," Robbie said.

"I've missed this too. I knew that if I didn't tell you that you were the one before the comet came, that I would die with that regret. And now I know I will die happily. You, Robbie Shapiro, are the best mistake I've ever made. I wanted just a little bit of your heart, but now I know I have the whole thing. You're my everything."

"I feel the exact same way about you, Cat," Robbie said. Below, they heard cars, sirens, and yelling in the street. Suddenly, a loud alarm went off, like the kind you would hear during a tornado. Cat and Robbie shared a look of fear. "We've got to see what's going on," Robbie said. Cat nodded. He grabbed Cat by the hand and together, they ran out of the attic and downstairs.

"What about Rex?" Cat asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's done for. A stray dog got in and tore him apart when I wasn't looking," Robbie answered.

The alarm was still going on. Cat and Robbie ran outside. "My car is just over here. We can see what's happening up there," Robbie said, pointing to the mass of people several hundred feet away on a nearby street. They got in Robbie's car and drove off. They were soon held up by cops who were blocking off traffic and a large crowd of people. They had the news on in the car. Robbie took out his video camera to record their final moments together.

"I can't see anything," Cat complained.

"Do not get out of the car. This is an emergency broadcast system. This is not a test. Repeat: this is not a test," the guide on the radio said.

Robbie moved the camera up to Cat, who pushed it back down, annoyed. "Ugh, Robbie. Robbie, stop it," she moaned as he pointed the camera up to her again.

"Please take the following steps," the guide on the radio said. "Stay alert." Once again, she pushed it down. But Robbie pointed the camera up to Cat again. This time, Cat unbuckled her seat belt, opened the car door, and got out of the car.

"Don't get out of the car. Cat, don't get out of the car! Don't! Cat, wait! Cat! Wait!" Robbie warned.

"If evacuation is impossible, keep a gas mask. Or, if none are available..." was the last thing Robbie heard on the radio. He moved to unbuckle his seat belt. A cop passed by on a motorbike on his side before he could open the door and get out. When he did, he saw Cat and the people looking up to the grey sky being streaked by the purple tail of the comet. Cat walked up to the cop, moving past several people who were in her way. She got caught in the middle of the crowd, which was being held back by a cop. Robbie pointed his camera to the sky to see that a part of the comet had broken off into four pieces heading for Earth.

Finally, Cat got out of their way. Robbie went around the crowd and through a stationary ambulance, which was holding a lifeless man who had been beaten and burned badly. The paramedic tried to hold up Robbie, but he pushed past him and jumped out of the ambulance.

He saw Cat standing in a pathway in between two buildings. He turned to his right and saw two cops struggling with a man holding a rifle. The man accidentally fired the rifle through the window, just barely missing Robbie. "ROBBIE!" Cat shrieked.

"I'm fine, Cat," Robbie assured her. Cat rushed up some stairs. A firefighter rushed to give oxygen to a man struggling for breath. Beside the white staircase was a firefighter checking the pulse of another seemingly lifeless man. Cat pointed up to the sky, where she saw four more pieces of the comet flying. Cat and Robbie hurried up the staircase and into an open apartment, where a Hispanic family was sitting on their couch, holding hands and praying. Cat was going through a door when a sudden movement thrust her to the ground. The building had been hit by a part of the comet.

"Cat, are you okay?" Robbie cried out.

"I'm fine." She quickly got up and went into the next room. It was dark. Their air was filled with a lavender mist and flames. Cat and Robbie crawled into the next room, where there were six screens of news reports about the incoming comet. There was an older man dressed in denim working at a nearby desk. He had a long grey and brown beard and moustache. Cat moved towards the door, which startled the man.

"Hey, sweetie, come here and give me some sugar," the man said in a low and husky voice, cornering Cat.

"No! Get off of me, you creep!" Cat grunted, kicking and pushing the man off of her. She ran.

Robbie ran up to the man and violently shook him. "That's my girlfriend, you nimrod!" he shouted before pushing the man into the screens. The screens soon turned to a countdown starting at 1:14 below the big red words "Emergency Alert System." The entire world only had little more than a minute to live. He looked at the countdown and then ran to find Cat. He found that she had turned on the purple lights on her jacket to lead them through the dusty haze.

A man ran past them. Robbie turned to see him run and then turned back around to see firefighters helping an old man escape and urging him and Cat to leave the burning building. Robbie ignored them and turned around to see Cat standing by a staircase.

"Robbie! Hurry up! We need to get to the top!" she shouted. Robbie tried to follow her, but he was pulled back by the same man in denim who had just tried to assault Cat.

"Hey, kid, get out of here," he growled, manhandling Robbie.

"No. You stay away from us, you creep. Leave me and my girlfriend alone!" Robbie shouted as he struggled with the man. He finally pushed the man into a bookcase by the stairs. Shelves and books fell on top as the man and he was knocked unconscious once again.

Robbie followed Cat up the stairs. The white walls reflected the purple light from outside. The stairs led to the rooftop of the building. Cat was standing in the midst of the purple sky, which was full of lightning, smoke, haze, and fire. In spite of all the destruction and the fact that the world was ending, the sight was truly beautiful and the purple light suited Cat beautifully. She turned around and said to Robbie, "No, Robbie. Just put down the camera." Robbie put down the camera and let Cat drag him to the edge of the building. Together, they watched the purple sky explode with flames and lightning. Pieces of the comet fell toward Earth.

"Cat, even though this is the end, I'm glad I'm spending it with you. It's oddly so…beautiful," Robbie said.

"Me too." Cat turned to face Robbie. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They smiled and leaned in, their foreheads touching. They then shared a sweet kiss.

"Let's just do this, Cat," Robbie said. "Together."

"Or not at all," Cat added. And at that moment, as the comet surrounded them, they still had their love for each other. That was the one thing that not even death could take away from them. Death had not become them, for they had conquered death with their love.


End file.
